1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a television having an additional (external) electronic unit and an improved assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a television, which is used to display an image, is one of the most common display devices. The display devices are essential in implementing a portable computer such as a laptop computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a small and light-weight system such as a cell phone in addition to a monitor of a desktop computer.
The types of displays usable for a television include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and a field emission display (FED). These types of displays are in the limelight since they have higher visibility than a cathode ray tube (CRT), and also have lower average power consumption and lower heat dissipation than the CRT with the same screen size.
Recently, there has been a need to connect an additional electronic unit to a television, and the additional electronic unit is often positioned near the television. Further, along with development of a smart television, such additional electronic unit having certain new functions has been developed to be installed at an outdated television that needs to an upgrade. For such outdated television, the additional electronic unit may need to be positioned near the television.
In the related art, when an additional electronic unit is connected to a television, it is usually positioned at a separate space such as a table placed near the television, and a separate item such as a connection cable is used to connect the additional electronic unit to the television.
Further, in case of mounting the television on a wall, the additional electronic unit may need to be fixed to a fixing unit that holds the television to the wall, or a separate component may need to be added to the television for installation of the additional electronic unit.